Say Sibuna!
by Lolalove123
Summary: Mysteries never gets old with Sibuna, that's what makes them Sibuna. But is there something more this year? Relationships will be tested... Friendships will be tested... No one is to be trusted... There's always something, with the House of Anubis...
1. Prologue

***Prologue***

"Eric, may I come in?" Victor asked, in a polite but gruff voice.

"Yes, yes what do you need Victor?"

"I'm here to talk to you about the elixir. Now before-" Victor began, but got cut off with Eric's stern voice.

"No! I don't want to hear anymore about your elixir of life potion! I have to think about my son! Eddie is part of this now, we cannot jeopardize his life!"

"But Eric, what if Edison was a part of the society?" Victor asked, softly.

"What are you suggesting? My son gets eternal life?"

"Precisely..." Victor laughed, smirking as Eric got up from his seat. "Think about it, you never really got to spend enough time with you...so this could be the perfect solution."

Deep down, Victor knew that Eric would say yes. But really this was just a way to get back into the game, because after all, he had the last tear of gold...

* * *

**AN - **This is a season three fic that I really felt like doing. I haven't been updating as much, but I'm trying to fit in as much writing as I can.

If you like this story, please review! I will be doing longer chapters, this is just the prologue and is set just after the students leave for the six week holiday!

x LL.


	2. Chapter 1

***Chapter 1***

* * *

The Anubis residents were all making a journey to Liverpool, back for the new term.

Nina and Eddie surprisingly on the same plane, at six am on Saturday Morning –

"Nina?"

"Eddie! What are you doing here? I thought you lived Los Angles!" Nina squealed, wrapping Eddie in a hug.

"I do, but I went to see my aunt. She lives in Connecticut, and I hadn't seen her for ages!" Eddie explained. "What about you?"

"I live here! Connecticut is my home!"

"Ok, well I guess we're on the same flight so let's go!" He said, picking up his suitcase and fighting his way through the crowd, whilst looking back at Nina every once in a while.

* * *

Meanwhile, the rest of the gang where taking trains and cabs to get to Liverpool. At least a seven hour flight was not on _their_ agenda, because being an exchange student certainly didn't sound comfortable, although it had its perks.

Fabian was the first to arrive, looking pleased and excited to be at school once again, although he had that slight chance of being killed again. He dragged his case up to the house, and stopped when he walked through the entrance.

"Trudy! I'm here!" He called, hoping the women would pop out with strawberry tarts. He waited a few seconds before moving into the living room, where he could see Trudy's head bobbing along to what sounded like sick puppies.

Her head snapped up just before Fabians look of confusion plastered on his face.

"Oh! Hello there sweetie! I mustn't have heard you come in! You see, Eddie left his IPod on his bed over the summer and I was just checking to see if every room was perfectly clean, when I spotted it!" She said, setting it down on the coffee table in front of her. "It took a while to get used to, but you've got to keep up the teenagers!"

"Right...I was hoping you had some Strawberry tarts?" Fabian smiled cheekily.

"Yes! I made brownies, angel cake, and vanilla sponge and of course, strawberry tarts!" She said, happily taking a tray of brownies from the kitchen, and putting them down onto the coffee table beside Eddie's IPod.

"Patricia rang about half an hour ago, she said she wouldn't be long and tha-"

"Hello? Trudy? Victor?" A voice rang through the hall, before red hair was in sight.

"Hey Patricia! We were just talking about you! How was your summer?" Trudy said.

"Not bad, I went to see a musical – which Piper was in!" She said, settling on the couch.

"That's wonderful! I'll just go and make a spot of tea!" She said, and went off along to the kitchen once more.

"Patricia, you'll never guess what Trudy was listening to when I walked in!" Fabian whispered lightly.

"What? Come on Rutter don't leave me in suspense!" She pleaded, giggling a little.

"Trudy was listening to Sick Puppies on Eddie's IPod! Eddie left it here over the summer!"

"Whoa! But she's...Trudy!" Patricia said astonished. She paused for a moment. "Come to think of it, Eddie did mention something about Sick Puppies while we are the phone a couple of weeks ago..."

"How can you remember something like that?"

"I dunno, it just comes to me. Like, Nina has those weird feelings because she's the 'Chosen one'." Patricia said, air quoting 'Chosen one'.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with being the Chosen one!" Fabian protested, on his girlfriends be – half.

"I never said there was!"

And just at that moment, Amber walked in.

"Who had the BEST summer ever?"

To which Patricia replied with –

"I know, you went shopping in Milan, and then travelled to Miami to sun tan and blah, blah, blah..."

"Amber you, get Blonder every time I see you!" A voice said from the hallway, trying to squeeze past various pink suitcases. "How many shoes did you bring this time?"

"Jerome! Don't be mean!" Mara piped up.

"Trudy! Guess what I saw! I saw an Alien this summer!" Alfie's shrill voice rang through the house.

"Alfie Lewis! Would you shut up about Aliens!" Amber screeched, sitting beside Fabian as Alfie's arms embraced her in a hug.

Mara and Jerome had made their to Jerome and Alfie's room, to escape the Alien fiasco. Who could blame them?

"Hey, don't forget me!"

"Joy! Your here!" Patricia said, squeezing Joy.

"Yes, could you let go now! I can't breathe!" She chuckled.

"Sorry, I was excited to see you!"

* * *

Lunch time rolled around, and everyone was seated at the table, gossiping and giggling. Alfie wanted to turn the reunion into a small food fight, as they only has some salad to throw, but Trudy said that it would me a big mess and we would have to clean it up.

For an hour, the Anubis residents talked about their summers, before the door finally opened to reveal two very jet lagged people.

"Hello guys!" Nina said, setting her suitcase on the floor and yawning a little.

"Yeah, how's everyone?" Eddie said weakly.

"You poor things! Jet lag, Is it?" Trudy asked, moving throughout the students. They both nodded, walking away towards their rooms. "I'll bring you some water in a minute!"


	3. Chapter 2

***Chapter 2***

Nina hadn't expected the jet lag to go away so soon, but after forty – five minutes of Jeremy Kyle re runs, but she thought it would have simmered a little. The whole thing was tiring – getting up, leaving for the airport, going through security, sitting on a plane (Which was the most time consuming), getting to England and finally taking a ten pound taxi trip to Anubis house. Nina couldn't decide what was more exhausting, nearly having your life taken, or making a seven hour journey to England.

Like Nina, Eddie felt the same (Apart from the whole 'Life taken' part). He was just as tired as Nina, and was missing his IPod. He would've gone to retrieve it from Trudy, but he was just too tired. He hadn't known until Fabian walked in about ten minutes ago and said that she had been listening to some songs from Sick Puppies. He was surprised the middle aged woman actually enjoyed punk rock.

* * *

Joy and Patricia were currently sitting alone in their dorm room watching an action film, despite Joy's constant moaning to watch_ another_ Twilight movie marathon. Suddenly, the door opened to reveal Amber, all dressed in pink.

"Ok! Who wants to have a girly sleepover?" She asked.

"Don't you knock? We could've been getting undressed here!" She shouted angrily at the blonde. "Never mind, your here now..."

"So, do you?" She repeated.

"Take the word 'girly' out of it and I'm there." Patricia stated.

"Deal!" Amber said with a smile, and headed out of there room humming a One Direction song.

"I wish that girl wasn't so perky, it ruined my mood!" Patricia complained, turning on lights once more, and opening the door.

"Where are you going?" Joy asked.

"To see if Eddie's ok." She said smiling, closing the door shut and heading downstairs.

* * *

She knocked twice, and waited before asking if she could go in.

"Yeah, come in." A voice said from behind the wooden door.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, sitting down beside him.

"I feel ok...just tired. How was your summer?" He tried.

"Good. What about you?"

"I went to see my aunt in New York, me and Nina ended up on the same flight..." He trailed off.

"I found your IPod." Patricia said, taking it from her pocket.

"How did you...?"

"I got it when it fell out of her pocket, but I kept because I knew you were tired." She said, passing it to him.

"Forget that! I missed it so much; I would've listened to it anyway!"

She shot him a look.

"What?"

"Haven't you missed someone else?" She asked.

"Yeah, Trudy. Her cooking is awesome!" He laughed at her expression. "I'm kidding! I missed you."

"Yeah, I missed you too...wait, this is wrong."

"Why?" He asked.

"Eddie, we're being cheesy!" Patricia groaned.

"Ah, come on! Don't ruin the moment Yakker!" Eddie protested, pulling her in for a kiss.

"So, you're _definitely_ feeling better..." She breathed.

"Yeah, I guess..."

"So, I'll see you later?"

"Um, yeah..." Eddie said. She left the room, leaving Eddie to his thoughts (Which were not on Patricia).

He hadn't been thinking for very long, when his phone rang.

"Hello?" He spoke.

"Hello Edison, how wonderful it is to hear from you!"

"Hey dad, what's up?" He asked, grinning.

"I wanted to ask you, would you meet up with Victor and me tomorrow at one o'clock? It's important." He said.

"Yeah...but you want me to go with you and...Victor?" Eddie asked confused.

"Yes. Don't ask questions, I'll probably answer them all tomorrow. Well, goodbye!"

Eddie waited before hearing the line go dead. What was so important that Victor had to come? And why was _he _needed?


	4. Chapter 3

***Chapter 3***

Eddie waited for his alarm to go off. He had tossed and turned all night, wondering what his dad wanted. What did he want? With himself, with Victor...heck for all he knew it could be something to do with his powers! And that's when it hit him –

He had remembered things about Victor's creepy friend, Rufus, wanting some sort of potion.

Suddenly, the alarm buzzed loudly and Fabian groaned from his bed, casting the covers aside and setting his feet on the ground.

"Eddie? Are you awake?" Fabian whispered.

"Yes, awake!" He moaned, sitting up at last and rubbing his eyes.

"How are_ you_ awake?!" He asked, astonished.

"I was thinking about something..." Eddie mumbled, standing up.

"Did you and Patricia have a fight?"

"No! We're fine. It's my dad; he wants to talk to me...with Victor." Eddie confessed.

"With Victor? What did he say exactly?" Fabian pried.

"He said that I 'Shouldn't' ask questions, and that they would be 'Answered' when I saw him...I'm freaked out by it! What do you think it means?"

"We may need to talk; later after school...there are some things I have to tell you..." He said, pausing for a moment. "Why didn't Patricia...never mind, see you...?" He mumbled. With that he left, to go take a shower.

Eddie was even more confused. What was he talking about? He shook his head of all thoughts and began to get his uniform out.

* * *

Joy's life had been turned wacky since that first term. But now she was back on track, and ready to be the kind of person she was before...well before the kidnapping and elixirs. She was determined to put things right with her friends, and that started now. Starting with Nina.

"Hi Nina..." She began.

"Hi...Joy." She said.

"Look, I know I've never been that friendly to you...but I really would like to apologize. For everything that happened last year, and I'm just sorry. I hope you can find it in you to forgive me. I didn't have a clue what you were going through, and I was upset that I'd missed out on stuff..." She said. "What I'm trying to say is-"

"You' know what Joy? You're sorry, and I've let it go. We can try to build a bridge over that if you want?" She asked, slightly smiling.

"Yeah, I'd like that! So...friends?"

"As of now, you are my friend."

"Thanks." She said, and took of downstairs.

Things were actually getting ahead, and Joy's plan was going smoothly.

* * *

**AN – **So, third chapter! I hope you liked it, and if you were wondering, Eddie and his dad meet up in the next chapter, which will be longer. I was kinda pushed for time and I really had to get this up! So...REVIEW!

And I also found out that our fellow Anubis cast members, watched the first episode of Season 3 tonight! It's all on twitter people! X LL.


	5. Chapter 4

***Chapter 4***

Fabian had been wondering what to do about Eddie, dithering on whether or not warning Nina was a good idea. It was Eddie, and very likely that he wouldn't want help unless in some terrible situation, in which he would probably turn to Patricia for help; and she's not good at advice.

It had been on his mind all morning, and third period was drawing to a close which meant it was lunch in less than five minutes. He couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was about to happen.

* * *

Nina was feeling the same as Eddie. They had channeling feelings, and so she could sense his discomfort. She put down her fork and turned around to give him a smile. He mouthed –

'_Could we talk?' _

She nodded and turned back around to continue the conversation they were having on Taylor Swift's new song, 'We are never ever getting back together'. Amber was in the middle of loudly humming a bit of the chorus, while Patricia was jamming her headphones in her ears trying to block out the sound with Sick Puppies; Joy was quietly reading her twilight book, whilst chewing on a sandwich. Mara however, had been the one to say something.

"Nina, are you ok?" She asked the brunette.

"Yeah, I'm fine...I just, feel a little weird..." She said a little dazed, shaking her head and standing up. "I just need some air..."

She followed Eddie out of school and sped up her walking when they were out of sight.

"Are you alright?"

"Honestly, no." He confessed, running a hand through his hair.

"It's your dad, am I right?" She asked, and he nodded.

"He wants me to meet him, to talk...with Victor...it's strange." He said. "What do you think it means?"

"I'm sure everything will be fine, stop worrying! I know you, and you should try to relax, it's probably nothing..." She trailed off when she remembered what had happened that year.

"Nina?"

"Eddie, you have to promise me something..." She spoke quietly.

"What? Anything, I'll promise!" He pleaded.

"Don't use the elixir..." She said; and then with that final sentence she was gone, running off into the house.

Eddie was shocked to have found out about the elixir. Was his dad planning to make him drink it?

* * *

He knocked on the office door and waited. It opened, and inside was his dad and Victor.

"Sit down Edison, we have much to discuss." Victor said, smirking lightly.

"Now Eddie, are you aware of the term potion?" His dad asked.

"Yeah, it's like from Halloween stories and stuff." He mumbled.

"Well, Victor has one. A real one and it's called the elixir of life! And if you drink it, it'll make you young forever! We want you to drink it so that you and I can spend much more time together..."

"It would be a great opportunity, seeing as Mr. Sweet here wasn't there for most of your life..." Victor said. "It would also be good for me, because my dad would've have wanted me to do it."

Victor revealed the last tear of gold that his dad had collected all those year ago, found only by the chosen one.

"No. I can't..." He said. Breaking a promise to one person was bad enough, but breaking a promise to Nina would be unforgivable, not matter how much he wanted to spend time with his dad.

And what Victor hadn't realised, is that Eddie would've said no.

"But Ed-"

"I said, no. And when I say no, I mean no!" He shouted. "My life is great the way it is, and I'm not going to change it just because you're telling me to!"

And so, the young Osrian walked out of the office and headed back to lessons, thinking only of what could've happened, not what should've happened.

* * *

It was that afternoon when Patricia had finally caught up with Eddie. She hadn't seen him all day, and Amber was starting to annoy the crap out of her.

"What goes on?" She said, laughing a little bit.

"Oh nothing, pretty suckish day at school..." He replied, not looking up.

"Ok, what happened?"

"You always know!" He exclaimed.

"Actually no, Fabian looked kinda worried so I asked him what was up." She said. "And he told me about your dad. What did grouchy old Victor want with you and Sweety?"

"Some elixir of life, know anything about it?"

"Ok, you got me. I know _all _about that chiz, and it's not something you want to know about ok? It got me into _numerous_ accounts with Rufus and Victor..." She trailed off. "Never mind, you said _no_ though?"

"Of course I did! They wanted to turn me all _young_! And I have a perfect life!" He said. "What did you mean _numerous _accounts with Rufus?"

Patricia sighed.

"What I meant is, he kidnapped me." She confessed.

"What!?" He screamed.

"He kidnapped me, it's no big deal! Calm down, I wasn't in there for very long. Besides, Nina and Amber got me out!" She protested.

"Yeah, but anything could've happened!" He said. "You might never have gotten out of there!"

"Don't remind me, dufus!" She murmured. "It wasn't exactly fun for me. I had nightmares for ages after that..."

"Are you alright?" Eddie asked, swinging an arm around her.

"Yeah, I just don't want to talk about it..."

"Rufus is dead. Nothing will happen." He said.

"I know, but not in my dreams...everything feels real there..." She explained.

"But dreams aren't real. And if you ever do get one, just come see me! My mom's a psychologist, but I don't really specify in that stuff." He said.

"So, what do you specify in?"

"Being your boyfriend!"

* * *

Amber checked herself in the mirror, and then heard her phone ring. It was playing One Direction 'Live while we're young'.

"Hey daddy!" She squealed.

"Hey princess!" He said.

"So, you calling about the...?" She asked.

"Yes! Have you done it yet? Remember what we could have!" He persisted.

"No, I haven't got it done yet. There's been no speak of it, though I'm sure Nina is hiding something from me, and I'm going to find out." She spoke.

"Well, hurry up and find me those ingredients! If we want to do this, we must to do it right! Next time I speak to you I expect you have it, is that clear?"

"Yes daddy."

"Speak to you soon pumpkin!" He said, and then rang off.

Amber sighed. She knew Nina was hiding something; she just had to figure out what it was. Eddie had seemed a little apprehensive at school during most of the day, so it could be something to do with him. Maybe they were cheating?

Whatever it was, Amber needed to get to the bottom of it, and fast.

* * *

**AN – **So, fourth chapter! What did you think? Review if you loved, liked, wanna see more of other people...ect.

So, Amber and her dad? What could be going on with them?

"The plot thickens, as they say!" Jerome quote! x LL.


	6. Chapter 5

***Chapter 5* **

Busy doing chemistry homework, Mara heard a knock on the bedroom door. She opened and smiled at the boy standing there.

"Jerome!" She squealed, throwing her arms around him.

"Why so happy?" He asked, pulling away from her embrace.

"I think I might have aced the history test! I can't wait to get my results!" She said happily, shutting the door and sitting on the bed beside him.

"You' know that math test for next week?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's supposed to be really hard; what do you need help on?" She asked sweetly, batting her eyelashes.

"How did you...?"

"Don't talk! Go get your math books and I'll set up some equations!" She giggled as he fumbled out of the room nervously.

"Are you sure that you wan-"

"Yes! Now go!" She said, forcing the door shut. "If we are going to study we are going to do it right Jerome Clarke!"

She was pushy tutor.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alfie had bigger problems; relationship problems. Amber was refusing to watch the movie 'Paranormal Activity 2' because she claimed it was too scary.

"Alfie Lewis! I have seen that movie, and I wet my pants!" She screamed, and then clamped a hand over her mouth, before whispering "Pretend you never heard that..."

Alfie nodded, slightly scared. With that, she swiftly left the room. Alfie loved horror movies, and he thought Amber had loved 'The Woman in black', but it seems he was totally wrong. There was something different about Amber this term. She hadn't been pushy around Peddie, Fabina, or Jara, and that was strangely good. But strangely bad.

* * *

Currently debating on whether or not to say yes, Eddie was still listening to Sick Puppies on his IPod. Maybe the idea of spending more time with his dad would be cool; after all, he had left him when Eddie was young. But there was no doubt in his mind that something bad would happen.

He really wanted to have more time to hang out with his dad, but he already had a perfect life going on here, and so he didn't need to lengthen his life span. If he was going to, he would have to make sure that it was a serious decision and that it would be the right one.

Knowing Eddie, his decisions were never thought out well.

Fabian had been doing Math revision when Nina came into the room.

"Hey Nina what's up?" He asked.

"Not much. Why are you doing math? It's the weekend!" She said, hovering over the paper.

"We have a math test on Monday, I really wanna ace it!" He smiled.

"Oh, I hadn't realised. I've been so caught up in things lately..." She trailed off.

"It's only been a week, what's wrong?"

"Eddie. I have a feeling...one of _those_ feelings..." She burst out, pacing the room. "I think we should let him in Sibuna, so he doesn't do anything...Eddie – like..."

"Ok, we'll call a Sibuna meeting tonight discuss and talk. Maybe Patricia knows something, have you asked her?" Fabian said. Nina shook her head and then smiled.

"Maybe she does know something!" Nina said slyly, and proceeded out of the room.

She was only halfway along the corridor when Patricia was grabbed by the shoulders and pulled upstairs; too late to protest.

"Hey! What was that for?! If you needed something you could've just asked!" She shouted, annoyed.

"Sorry. I have a bad feeling...about Eddie. I was wondering if you had any idea of what might be going on..." Nina asked, perching herself on the edge of the bed.

"We were talking, about Rufus...could we not touch on that subject?" She whispered, shivering a little.

"Yeah, sorry I forgot. We're calling a Sibuna meeting tonight at eleven, tell Eddie to come." She said, walking out of the room and leaving Patricia to her thoughts.

Bad feelings could only mean one thing –

Something bad was about to happen...

**AN – Short chapter, sorry! I had to set the scene for the next chapter, because the drama has only just begun...**

**The main focus of this story is season 3, which does mean a few unexpected surprises.**

**CLUE: Who do you think is betraying Sibuna? **

**ONE member of Sibuna may not be all that Sibuna think the person is...? Is there more to the mystery than we think? Could it be the chosen one herself? Fabian? Amber? Alfie? Patricia?  
**

**Hoped you liked my little QUESTION! Leave a review, and tell me who YOU think it is! X LL.**


	7. Chapter 6

***Chapter 6* **

It was 11:30pm, and all of Sibuna were making their way to Nina and Amber's room. All of the students had been invited, even though Mara hadn't known anything about it; they were still going to include her because Sibuna (Or rather Amber) didn't want a repeat of what happened to Peddie. Mara had seen some of the tape, but that was all she knew, and tonight was her chance to find out more.

"Are we all here?" Nina whispered, looking around the room. Fabian nodded.

"So, who wants to start?" Alfie said, breaking the silence. Joy spoke up.

"Maybe I should, since I was the one who got taken away..."

"Yeah but maybe Patricia should, she was the one who accused Nina and spilled water on her!" Jerome sniggered, as she glared from across the room.

"Shush, you'll wake Victor!" Mara said, settling the group. "Nina, you start. You arrived just after Joy left, so you should know most about it."

"Ok, I'll start..." Nina said, leading off into various details about Rufus, before getting stopped by Eddie.

"Wait! What happened?" He asked, confused.

"She said 'Patricia was betrayed and kidnapped by evil Rufus the psychopath!'" Alfie laughed.

"Anyway, she kept having nightmares and-"

"Nina!" Patricia whispered.

"Stop interrupting me! So, before I was so rudely interrupted..." She continued. She carried on until she got to last year's incidents. "Who wants to tell the next one?"

"Oh! I will!" Amber said. "Could I also add in bits from the year before?"

"Forget it Amber, Fabian you tell them!"

"So, last year the mystery started again when we had the midnight Sibuna reunion in the attic..." Fabian began, ending with a start.

Nina went through various other details about Joy and then she began to tell the reason why she had been so apprehensive the last few days.

"I'd like to initiate you all into Sibuna. Eddie, Jerome, Joy and Mara, bring something that you love and treasure to the old oak tree tomorrow at ten o'clock. There, we will start the initiation. Sibuna?" Nina asked, placing her right hand over her right eye. Everyone copied, and then filled out of the room and back to their own rooms.

* * *

Amber had finally gotten the scoop. By tomorrow her dad would have some information about what was going on with Sibuna, and they would be half – way there to getting what they wanted. Amber hadn't realized what her roommate was going on about before it all processed through her blonde head.

It was a total Osirian/Chosen one melt down, and something creepy was going on. That was the next thing on Amber's list: Find out what was going on between them. I mean sure she loved Fabina and Peddie was sweet, but it would be good to mess around with things; although only the truth. If she couldn't find anything on them, what was the hot gossip to talk about?

If she and her dad weren't the bad guys, who were? All she knew is that something weird was going on with Eddie or Nina for that matter. Betrayal was not something you could fake, though Amber was the good ditzy blonde...

* * *

It was all so confusing when Sibuna headed down to the old oak tree that breezy morning. Nina, Fabian, Patricia, Amber and Alfie were all there at ten, and the rest of the soon – to – be members hadn't arrived yet. They didn't arrive till ten fifteen.

"Where have you been?!" Amber shrieked. "We waited from ten! And its ten fifteen, fifteen! If you guys want to be in Sibuna, you can't be late!"

"Well, I guess that settles it; and try not to be late next time." Nina said, sitting on a tree stump. "Ok, who wants to light the fire?"

"I'll do it, I guess." Alfie said, taking a lighter from his back pocket. "I knew we'd need it, and well..."

He got up from his seating place and walked over to the metal been full of newspaper, before setting it on fire.

"Joy, you go first. What did you bring?" Fabian prompted to the stunned girl.

"I brought a picture of us, before everything happened...but I guess it's time to put it all in the flames..." Joy said, placing in carefully into the burning flames. "I just thought..."

"Anyway...Jerome?" Alfie said, grinning.

"But...I didn't know that we were...burning them!" He shouted. "I mean, you not seriously going to make me..." He trailed off into a little chuckle. "Oh, you weren't kidding...ok, here goes nothing!" He placed a letter of some sort into the orange mess.

"What was that?" Mara asked.

"My dad's letter...not anymore though." He grumbled, as a horrified face plastered across Mara's face.

"Mara, why don't you go next?" Amber said.

"Ok. I brought a photo of Mick, but I wanted to burn it anyway..." She said, leaving it in the fire and sitting back down.

"And Eddie! Your turn!" Patricia beamed.

"I can't burn this! I just got it back!" He protested, clutching the IPod in his left hand.

"Eddie you have to burn it, it's a Sibuna ritual." Amber said.

"Ok, fine but you guys owe me..." He moaned, putting it in the fire along with everything else. "Well, now I'm sad."

"Repeat after me – I, Amber Millington," She paused for a choruses of different names. "Being of sound and mind, promise to protect the secrets of Anubis house and stand by my fellow club members." Then she paused again, hearing them all say the last part. "Sibuna!"

They all placed their right hand over their right eye and copied what she said.

"Well, that's it!" Nina squealed, smiling at the new members brightly, especially Eddie.

* * *

"Hey, you wanna do something?" Patricia asked.

"No..." Eddie groaned, rolling onto his stomach.

"Come on, I'll buy you a new one..."

"But it'll take _forever _to download all the songs that I had!" He protested.

"Um, Eddie I think you've forgotten that I have _all_ the Sick Puppies albums. If we buy you one, then I could get them all from my computer and-"

"Ok, ok! Stop talking!" He chuckled. "Wait...how will that take much quicker?"

"Well, I don't really know but I think mine runs faster; you put all that junk on yours and I don't have anything on it, like you have computer games on there and other-"

"Forget I asked." He said, sighing and throwing himself back onto the couch; feeling pretty lousy.

* * *

If Amber was the one to speak the pledge, why is she betraying the Sibunas? Was she not the first one to say –

"And stand by my fellow club members."

Maybe all she really wants is Nina's friendship and popularity power.

Although, there is Eddie as well and he's betraying them.

The new Sibuna member is stressing over a beloved IPod, when he knows that what he's done is terrible. Joining Victor in the elixir of life was the worst decision ever.

Then again, there's Joy.

What was she talking about when her plan was going 'Smoothly'? And all that with Fabian last year really makes you wonder whose side _you're_ on.

But really, who is the one betraying them?

* * *

**AN: I always love putting something mysterious at the end of my chapters; it makes readers tense in what's going to happen next. **

**I'll also let you in on a little secret...**

**My story is about to get more dangerous...without Nina... **

**Also – Season 3 promo trailer! What did you guys think? **

**If your British (Like me), and haven't seen the trailer, the link in on my profile! X LL.**


End file.
